ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plan B/Episode
__NOEDITSECTION__ Previously... We see Azmuth in his space station, and then the door opening to reveal... (Azmuth): Vilgax! Cut to Vilgax jumping off the escape pod after the Omnitrix pod, which had been launched away. Then another cut to him rising from the rubble where he had crashed on Earth. Still another cut to the Plumber meeting Ben. (Plumber): I'm the Plumber. That's all you need to know. Cut to the giant Copycat picking up Vilgax. (Vilgax): You have made a new enemy, Ben Tennyson! The giant Copycat threw Vilgax into space. (Ben): So, are we gonna look for Azmuth? (Plumber): You bet! Cut to the Black Box crashing into Bellwood, and the mysterious purple figure disappearing, followed by Gwen answering her door. (Gwen): You want me to use my powers *view of her using her powers appears over her voice* to help you? I'll do it, *now a view of Kevin appears over her voice* but only with Kevin. (Kevin): Where are we going to look? (Paradox, teleporting in): I can answer that! We see them go to the address Paradox specified, and get tazed. Then the gang meets Azmuth for the first time. (All but Plumber): Azmuth?! (Azmuth): Take off your mask, Plumber! ''The Plumber takes of his mask, showing himself to be Max! (Max): I'm the Plumber, and we've just found Azmuth! These are the Plumbers. (Azmuth): You had no right to give the Omnitrix to your grandson! (Vilgax's voice): WHERE IS BEN TENNYSON?! Cut to the gang facing Vilgax with the Box on Galvan Prime. (Vilgax): I don't want the Omnitrix anymore. Who needs the Omnitrix when you have this? Vilgax grows, then Azmuth unlocks Way Big. (Ben): A new alien! There's more than one of them? (Azmuth): Lots more! Ben turns into Way Big and fights giant Vilgax. Then we see him use Feedback to suck the Box's power from Vilgax, shrinking him. (Max): No more absorbing the Box's power! (Vilgax): I might not be able to do that anymore, *switch to Vilgax voicing over Psyphon searching Azmuth's lab* but I have a Plan B! (Psyphon, having found the unknown device): This is perfect! ''Cut to Vilgax using his remote to teleport away. Then another cut to Ben unlocking Upgrade in the next episode. (Ben/Upgrade): Another new alien? Cut yet again to Max's sacrifice, flying his ship with D'Void through his massive portal to the Null Void, causing the original Null Void Projector to explode, trapping the two in there. Cut '''again' to the end of that episode.'' (Ben): I wonder what other secrets this thing has? Plot Later on the same day as the last episode, a news crew from Bellwood News Network, with Will Harangue as the reporter, is on the scene where the team had earlier fought D'Void. (Harangue): ...Nobody knows where these flying monsters came from, but they appeared to have been led by mad scientist Dr. Aloysius Animo, who had earlier tried to demonstrate a telepathic link to animals. It appears that he was defeated by a group of vigilantes with superhuman abilities that have come on the scene. Strangely, they appear to be led by a shapeshifter that always has a green hourglass symbol on him, leading to his popular nickname of "the Hourglass." However, Dr. Animo has vanished without a trace, along with the vigilantes themselves, leading people to believe that the Hourglass's vigilantes have gone so far as to murder him, without a proper trial. Who knows how much they can really be trusted? More at 11. Clearly, people are suspecting Ben and the gang of murdering Animo. Now, we find Vilgax in his spaceship, the Chimerian Hammer. We also see his assistant, Psyphon. Vilgax was holding a device in his left hand. It was the "unknown device" from Secrets: a small cylinder (about the size of a soda can) that looked like a tall, detached Omnitrix dial, with the Omnitrix symbol on top. However, it was now red, because Vilgax had been modifying it. His right hand was clenched into a fist. (Psyphon): What do you plan on doing with that? (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson took away my ability to use the power of the Black Box, but my Plan B is foolproof! I will kill Ben Tennyson and steal the Omnitrix for myself, with the only thing that can defeat him. (Psyphon): What could that possibly be, Master? (Vilgax): Himself. He held up his right hand an unclenched it, revealing a clump of gray fur. (Vilgax): This is the fur of a Duplifelis; specifically, Tennyson turned into one. When he picked me up and threw me into space, I pulled some fur from one of the clones. (Psyphon): But what does this have to do with the device? What is it, anyway? (Vilgax): Just watch! He rotated the Omnitrix symbol on the end of the device, and the whole thing turned from green to yellow. A beam shot from the Omnitrix symbol at the fur, and scanned it. (Device, with a computery version of Azmuth's voice): Scan complete. Transforming... With a bright red flash, Vilgax dropped the device, and suddenly a clone of Copycat, with red eyes and red Omnitrix, appeared where it was. Vilgax tapped the Omnitrix on it, and it changed back into a red clone of Ben. It was... Albedo! (Vilgax): This is the Unitrix, and now it is my Plan B against Ben Tennyson! Theme song! Cut to the exterior of Fort Soledad. The team, with Azmuth and of course without Max, was in the Plumber base beneath it. They were discussing the recent events, and how to find and stop Vilgax, when there was an alarm. (Alarm system): Alert! Robots attacking downtown Bellwood! Alert! Robots attacking downtown Bellwood! Alert! ... *repeats in background* (Ben): That can't be good! (Gwen): We've got to get there, fast! (Kevin, grinning): I can make that happen! He led them to a hangar in the base's airfield. The huge garage door opened up, revealing a sleek white airplane-like spaceship with green trim, resembling Kevin's ship in Ultimate Alien, but with a Plumber ship color scheme. (Azmuth): I am letting you use this as a team to help find and defeat Vilgax. Don't crash it! (Gwen): Kevin, how did you make this happen? (Kevin): I have my ways... They left Azmuth at the base and flew downtown, stopping after seeing the five robots on a rampage, smashing everything in sight. They looked like a cross between Vilgax's Bioids and his drones from the original series, though the gang didn't recognize them because they had not yet seen them. People were running away in all directions. (Ben): I think these look like robots terrorizing downtown, don't you? (Kevin): Yep. They landed and walked out, but not before Kevin absorbed the floor of the interior of the plane. Gwen charged her hands with her "magic" powers, and Ben turned into Upgrade to try to override their control. They charged in, preparing to fight, when suddenly, from the sky, Big Chill flew in! This Big Chill had red eyes. He blew his ice breath on the robots and froze them all, then landed and changed back. He was the same red version of Ben from before: Albedo! (Albedo): Hello, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): ...Do I know you? (Albedo): I am Albedo, your ultimate enemy, because I can turn into all the same aliens you can! He turned into Humungousaur, but with his red color scheme. (Ben): I've defeated Vilgax, twice! I think I can handle myself. *turns into his own Humungousaur* An epic battle began. He charged at Albedo/Humungousaur, ready to swing his fist, but the latter blocked it, stopping Ben/Humungousaur dead in his tracks. He then gave his own punch, knocking Ben/Humungousaur down. Albedo turned into a red Diamondhead and stood over Ben/Humungousaur, ready to stab him with his now-pointed right arm. But Ben turned into Big Chill and phased through the ground, popping up a few feet away, turning solid again. (Ben/Big Chill): I don't think that will work! Albedo/Diamondhead started shooting crystal shards at Ben/Big Chill, who dodged them all. (Albedo/Diamondhead): Hold still! Ben turned into Echo Echo and dropped to the ground, and shot his sound on Albedo/Diamondhead, who began to crack. Gwen and Kevin covered their ears. (Albedo/Diamondhead): That's not quite enough! He turned into Feedback, and shot red electricity at Ben/Echo Echo. This knocked him out and caused him to change back to human. (Gwen and Kevin): Ben! Gwen and Kevin came to the rescue, but Albedo/Feedback zapped them. Gwen threw up a shield, but even though it stopped the zap, it was shattered, knocking them out as well. (Albedo, changing back): Perfect! An uncertain amount of time passed. We see nothing but black, when suddenly we see eyelids open: Ben's eyelids. He was in a dimly lit metal room, shackled by his wrists and ankles to a diagonal table. (You know, the kind that you see in movies where the villain doesn't make sure that the laser creeping up between the hero's legs actually kills him, just with no laser.) In front of him stood Albedo. (Albedo): Wake up! (Ben): Where am I? Where are Gwen and Kevin? (Albedo): Your friends are no longer a problem, and so aren't here. You, on the other hand... Well, take a look! He pushed a button, and a portion of one of the walls slid down, revealing a window. This window led to the sky. We zoom out through it, facing back into it, and see that we're on Vilgax's ship, the Chimerian Hammer, hovering miles above downtown Bellwood! Commercial! We backtrack to Albedo having just K-O'd everybody, because why not? After doing so, a small ship from the Chimerian Hammer landed nearby, and opened its cargo area. Albedo dragged the team into it. There, he put some kind of high-tech bracelet on Gwen and Kevin that made them unable to use their powers. Gwen and Kevin began to wake up, not sure where they were or what happened. Albedo, not knowing this, got into the cockpit and the ship began to hover up, making the cargo door automatically close. At this point, Gwen and Kevin had snapped out of it and jumped out of the ship through the almost-closed cargo door, and landed on the ground as Albedo flew away... with Ben. (Gwen): Not good. (Kevin): I think we should get help... (Ben, back in the present): Lemme guess, your master is Vilgax! (Albedo): None other! (Ben): Listen, Albedo, if Vilgax gets the Omnitrix, he won't have any need for you anymore. He'll kill you right away! (Albedo): No, he'd never turn on me! Vilgax walked in. (Vilgax): Hello, Tennyson. I see you've met my Plan B! (Ben): Yes, I have. How'd you clone him? (Vilgax): While you were fighting me, my lackey Psyphon stole the Unitrix, an early proof-of-concept prototype for the Omnitrix. When you threw me into space as your cat alien, I grabbed some of your fur. When I got the Unitrix, I modified it to create an evil clone that would answer to me, and had it sample the DNA from the fur, producing Albedo. (Ben): Well, he's got an Omnitrix too. Why not steal his? (Vilgax): His Omnitrix is permanently bonded to his DNA, because of the way the Unitrix used the Omnitrix energy in the fur to make a copy Omnitrix. Even if I were to kill him, his Omnitrix would stop working. But he is powerful enough to stop you. And now he has. I am going to take the Omnitrix from you, and then I am going to kill you! He walked up to the table Ben was shackled to, and started entering a code into the Omnitrix. (Omnitrix): Code accepted. Decoupling... The Omnitrix detached itself from Ben and fell right into Vilgax's hands. (Vilgax): At last! Not yet putting it on, he started entering a code into it with the buttons on it. (Omnitrix): Master Control engaged. (Ben): Master Control! (Vilgax): Yes, Master Control! Now I can use all the aliens in the Omnitrix, and even use voice commands! For instance... Omnitrix, set default. The Omnitrix scanned him with a yellow beam. The beam then stopped and the dial turned blue. (Omnitrix): Default form being set to Chimera Sui Generis. Please wait... (Vilgax): You have lost, Ben Tennyson! *evil laugh* He started to put it on, but then there was an explosion sound, and the entire ship shook. Vilgax dropped the Omnitrix in the confusion, and it fell to the floor, rolling over to near where Ben was trapped. (Albedo): What was that? We cut to outside the ship, and see Gwen and Kevin, in Kevin's new ship, flying around the Chimerian Hammer and firing at it. Intermittent smaller shakes continued as they repeatedly fired. (Vilgax): I thought you got rid of them, Albedo! (Albedo): They, erm, escaped. But I put the neutralizing bracelets on them! They're powerless! (Vilgax): I wasn't sure what to do with you now that I have the Omnitrix, but now that you've failed me... He held out his fist, ready to fire his Ruby Ray at Albedo. (Vilgax): ...You're fired! He shot his laser at Albedo, but he turned into Diamondhead and tried to reflect the beam back at him with a flat side of his arm, but the beam instead hit the wall right where the button to open Ben's shackles was. Ben was released, and he jumped down and picked up the Omnitrix before Vilgax and Albedo/Diamondhead could stop him. (Ben): You know, Vilgax, if you want this thing so badly, you can't just leave it around. Who knows who may take it? (Vilgax): Tennyson! He turned to Ben, ready to fire on him now, but Albedo/Diamondhead turned into Feedback and zapped Vilgax to get his attention. (Albedo/Feedback, angry): No, you double-crossed me, and you're gonna pay! He zapped Vilgax repeatedly, missing once. This errant zap fried a computer terminal that just happened to be right there on the wall, and it did something very undesirable. (Ship computer system): Self destruct in 5 minutes. Self destruct?! Vilgax and Albedo/Feedback were too busy fighting to notice, though. (Vilgax): Stop this foolishness now, and I might not kill you as painfully as possible! (Albedo/Feedback, turning into Humungouaur): Not a chance! Ben escaped out of the door into the main hallway and found a communicator. He used it to call Gwen and Kevin, whose view we switch to. They were still firing on the ship, dodging its own attacks, and trying to figure out how to get in and save Ben. (Gwen): Ben's calling! (Ben, on a screen): Guys, I'm free! In case you haven't figured it out yet from the ship, Albedo works for Vilgax! But they turned on each other, and the ship got set to self destruct mode. If you don't save me now, either one of them will win and come after me, or we'll all blow up! (Kevin): We're on it! Ben hung up. (Gwen): Doesn't this ship have a huge grappling hook? That handle on that hatch there looks like it could be pulled. (Kevin): While it's flying? That'll be more likely to crash us both! (Gwen): At this point, it's worth a shot. They shot the huge grappling gun at the overly large curved hatch (~15x15 feet, partly going up the side of the ship), which was on the underside of the ship. It caught the handle, and then they began flying in reverse, pulling on the door. To explain away the massive impossibility of all of this, I'll just say the Chimerian Hammer has powerful hover engines or something. Cut back to Ben in the ship, running from the communicator after hanging up, away from Vilgax and Albedo. He ran down the hallway, until being stopped by Psyphon and several robot guards, blocking the way. (Psyphon): Where do you think you're going, Tennyson? He turned around to run the other way, but almost ran into Vilgax, coming down the hallway. (Ben): No Albedo? Vilgax held out his right hand, holding the deactivated Unitrix. (Vilgax): Albedo has been taken care of. Now give me the Omnitrix! You have nowhere to run! (Ben): Maybe so, but I can still fight! He put on the Omnitrix and then slammed down the dial! But instead of anything happening, it made weird beeping noises. (Omnitrix): Error. Default form setting aborted. Setting default form to Human. Please wait... (Ben): ...Maybe not. (Ship computer system): Self destruct in 60 seconds. (Vilgax): Like I said, you have nowhere to run, and you can't even fight! Give me the Omnitrix, and your death will be swift and painless! (Ben): Well, I can always go down. Protip: If you want to corner your sworn enemy, don't do it over a hatch. (Vilgax, confused): Wha—? NO! The floor (and part of the wall) under Ben's feet suddenly dropped away on a massive hinge, and Ben dropped down, leaving Vilgax, Psyphon, and the robot guards standing at opposite edges of the open hatch, unable to do anything but watch Ben fall. (Vilgax): TENNYSON! From outside of the ship, we see that Gwen and Kevin had succeeded in pulling open the hatch. However, they didn't expect Ben to be right there. He was free-falling towards the ground without them being prepared to save him! (Gwen): Ben's falling! Save him! (Kevin): I'll try! They flew forward very fast, aiming just under Ben and opening the top of the ship for Ben to fall into. But they missed, and Ben fell right past them! Worse still, at this point, they were going too fast to turn around in time to catch him again. Now we cut to the view of Ben, free-falling right towards downtown Bellwood, which seemed to slowly get bigger as he got closer. (Ben): Uh, Omnitrix, Big Chill! (Omnitrix): Cannot transform. Setting default. Please wait... (Ben): For crying out loud! Omnitrix, Ghostfreak? (Omnitrix): Cannot transform. Setting default. Please wait... (Ben): Omnitrix, Diamondhead? (Omnitrix): Voice command is locked and not available. Setting default. Please wait... (Ben): Uh, oh! Something's not right. Ben can't use Voice Commands! Because of this, he kept trying to transform manually, which was hard because of him being disoriented from the free-fall. Suddenly, however... (Omnitrix): Default setting complete. Default currently set to Human. Omnitrix reset to factory defaults. At this, Ben popped up the dial one last time, getting close to the street below. Unsure if he would succeed, he did a PauseUnpause scream, finally slapping the dial before hitting the ground. He did so with a massive thud, creating a huge crater and sending up a cloud of dust, which stopped us from seeing whether or not he survived or became a Ben-shaped splat. Meanwhile, the same news crew from the beginning of the episode, led by Harangue, had come to downtown to cover the mysterious ship high in the sky, and had spotted the "mysterious falling object" (Ben, of course) falling from it, so they gathered near where they thought it would hit. As the smoke cleared, they got up close and held out their cameras and microphones. When it was finally clear, we see Ben as Humungousaur, lying flat on the ground, and getting up. He rubbed his head, and the Omnitrix automatically changed him back to human, right in front of the news crew. (Ben, woozy): Where... Where am I? (Harangue): Hourglass, explain yourself! He only now realized who was surrounding him. (Ben): Well, this is less than ideal. And with that, there was a massive explosion in the sky where the Chimerian Hammer was, and its wreckage slowly tipped downwards and the whole thing moved forward as its hover control stopped working. It was about to crash into a nearby lake. We cut to said lake, positioned so that the ship headed straight for the camera. THE END? Category:Pages not to be categorized